To Have And To Hold
by Argent Gale
Summary: I got the idea that the reason Daryl is a virgin is because he doesn't believe in premarital sex. This is the first chapter. Rated M for language and a touch of smut. Disclaimer: Author is in no way associated with the creators, producers, or owners of The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl gently nibbled Carol's neck, just the way she liked, causing her to purr her pleasure. She loved these stolen moments. Secret meetings filled with kisses and caresses. When Daryl finally opened up to her, allowing her access to his world, she felt things were finally right in hers.

They stole moments when they could, trying to keep things under wraps as best they could, but Carol was pretty sure the members of the group had their suspicions. Sometimes she felt like they were two teenagers trying to avoid the wrath of their parents, not two middle-aged, consenting adults.

Carol turned to face Daryl allowing him full access to her lips. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hands skimming her waist pulling her toward him. Hungrily she ground against him feeling his desire. She heard him moan low in his throat.

Gently he pushed her away. "Lady, I gotta cool down." he murmured softly, kissing her forehead. "Ya drive me crazy."

With that he turned and left her. Left her all worked up and wondering yet again why he always pulled back. She wanted him to lay her back on the bed, take off her clothing, and…and well fuck her senseless is what she wanted. It had been a long time since she had been with a man and honestly she thought she was fine with being done with the whole physical thing. Until Daryl Dixon came along and showed her what it felt like to really desire a man, heart and soul. She knew it was a silly romance novel cliché', but she wanted to give herself to him. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

He seemed to want none of it, content with simply kissing and caressing her.

She silently counted in her head the times they could have made love without fear of being caught or interrupted and he had pulled back. _Maybe he doesn't want me that way after all_, she thought morosely_. I thought we had a connection and were ready for that next step_. Sighing sadly and straightening her clothing, Carol stepped out of her cell and headed to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would calm her down. She really could use a glass of wine.

Daryl made his way best he could back to his cell. He slowly lowered himself onto his bed and after a few deep breaths got himself under control. He picked up one of the bolts from the table that served as his makeshift dresser and absently thumbed the fletching.

How could he explain to her the reason he always pulled back? That he may be a redneck, but he had his morals? That he always felt that sex should be between man and wife? Something special to be cherished, not thrown around carelessly?

Oh Merle had given him plenty of shit about that. It gave Merle great delight to come home roaring drunk with a hooker or bar floozy in tow. "Hey Darlena, here's a live one for ya! Time you had yourself a good fuck, boy!" he'd slur. Merle would then proceed to get drunker and haul the woman he brought home to his room where Daryl had the pleasure of having to listen to their coupling.

_I'd marry her. I'd marry her in a hot minute_.

The thought of Carol being his wife bought a slight smile to his lips and a lump in his throat. Mrs. Daryl Dixon. What a hoot. He seriously doubted Carol would be gunning to get married after Ed. Still, the way she looked at him sometimes. He knew she cared about him. He sure as hell cared about her.

He turned the thought over and over in his mind. He couldn't keep resisting her forever.

Hell, couldn't hurt to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next installment in my sugary little Valentines treat. I also want to thank those of you who read these little morsels. Your words of encouragement give me the courage to keep writing. Hugs to you and thank you!

He was avoiding her. That sad fact stabbed her heart more than she could bear. He had made himself scarce these past few days. She'd catching him looking at her during meals, across the prison yard. When she'd make eye contact, he quickly avert his gaze. No more secret kisses. No more gentle caresses. She felt her heart would burst_. I blew it. I was too pushy._ she angrily thought to herself. She knew how he was. One wrong move and he'd close down, shut off.

She busied herself teaching the children, playing with Judith. If the others picked up on her distress, they didn't say anything. Probably as a courtesy. Lesson learned. Nobody can get close to Daryl, not even her.

When she went to her cell to try to get some rest in the oppressive heat, she was surprised to find a note on her pillow, written in his scratchy hand. "Find me in the glade at dusk."

Daryl paced back and forth. What if she didn't show up? He'd been an ass these past few days, practically ignoring her. It was killing him. He realized now that if she turned him down, he'd have to move on. There was no way he could stay here, this close to her, and not be part of her world.

He chose this spot not only because it was private but it had been where they had opened up to one another and shared their first kiss. It was close to the prison to be somewhat safe but hidden for privacy. He doubted anybody but the two of them even really knew it was here. It was magical in a way. It was backed by a steep hill with tangles of vines, embraced by the small stream on one side, and flanked by a tangle of blackberries and honeysuckle on the other. In the middle was ferns and soft mosses and a few convenient logs to sit on. It was shady, cool, and secret.

Dammit where was she? He said dusk, not nightfall. He didn't want to risk getting caught out here in the dark. Then he heard the rustle of vegetation and she came gliding into view.

Carol's heart pounded as she read the note. The glade. Their place. She knew whatever it was, it was important. Her mind raced with the possibilities. He was going to tell her he was leaving. She started to tremble. She had run him off.

The shadows lengthened. Preparations began for the evening meal. Carol pulled Maggie aside and mumbled an excuse as to why she had to step away for a moment. Then, steeling herself, she made her way to meet him. She felt like she was going to face the gallows.

When she saw him her heart leapt, then sank. He looked so….grim. Something very bad was going to happen. She almost bolted back to the prison. It would almost be better if he just left.

He turned and saw her. She couldn't run now. She approached him not saying a word. _I will not cry, _she thought to herself firmly. _I will be strong. _

When he saw her he knew right away she was terribly upset. She was putting on a brave front, but her eyes betrayed her.

Carol steeled herself and spoke first. "What is it Daryl?" She hated how tremulous her voice was.

Daryl didn't say a word. He looked down at the ground for a few heartbeats, then back to her. His tongue felt like a block of clay.

He began finding his voice also a bit shaky. "Carol…I need to tell you something. I know we've become…close…these past few weeks." He paused, gathered himself, and then continued, "I know you want more."

He looked at her. She had her hands clasped together. She looked so beautiful in the fading light. Her lips were parted slightly. Her chest was heaving. _Focus Daryl, _he chided himself. _Get this out and done._

Before Daryl could continue, Carol motioned to a fallen log. "Daryl, why don't we sit down? I feel awkward standing here." The truth was, she felt like she was going to pass out. They made their way to the old log which was clothed in soft moss, and sat. Daryl fidgeted a moment then continued. "I know you want to give yerself to me." He blushed as he said this. He hoped it wasn't too crude. Carol blushed as well. Where was he going with this?

Almost shyly, Daryl took Carol's hand. It was so smooth and cool and elegant and his was so rough and awkward. He continued, "I have to let ya know that the reason I haven't…gone there with you is that I believe that is something that should be between man and wife is all. Now I've been with women so I'm technically not a …virgin." Inwardly he cringed, remember the few awful, awkward attempts. He was really blushing now. Actually, a couple of Walkers busting in right about now didn't sound half bad.

Carol gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Swallowing hard, he continued, "I've been with women, but it never really meant anything I jus ended up feeling empty inside so I vowed a while back that the next woman I was with would be my wife. That was probably fifteen years ago." Silence. A Wood Thrush warbled its evening song, the flute-like notes lilting through the woods. Carol said nothing.

_So that's it_, she thought_. He wants it to be with his wife. I'm not his wife._ He was letting her down easy. She understood and actually had a new level of respect for him after this revelation. Still, she was hurt.

"I understand Daryl. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone from now on. No hard feelings." She bit her lip and withdrew her hand from his. She even managed a wan smile.

"I ain't done talking yet." his voice rumbled. "I know things are really fucked up. I know I ain't got much to offer ya. I promise to be with ya and keep ya as safe as I can. Be there for ya." He shifted his body so he was facing her. "I know women like pretty, fancy things but I don't even have a ring for ya. I jus have this." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly rumpled, but still quite beautiful, Cherokee Rose blossom.

Carol couldn't quite process what she was hearing. She could only stare dumbly as his voice drawled low in the deepening dusk, "I love ya Carol. Will ya marry me?"

Uh oh! Will she say yes?


End file.
